Special Day
by austinally12
Summary: What happens when Austin and Ally have some unresolved feelings for each other and they're alone together in Sonic Boom. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally characters.**

**Ally's POV**

It was just like any other day. I was working my normal shift in Sonic Boom and I am extremely tired. No one is in here at the moment so I pulled out my book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again, business today is slow. I'm just waiting for the right person to walk in and brighten up my day. That person would be Austin. He always wakes me up when I'm tired and makes me happy when I'm sad. He's so cute and I might have a teeny, tiny crush on him. He just knows me s—_

"What are you writing about?" That oh so familiar voice said.

I quickly shut my book so he couldn't read anything I wrote.

"Oh my god Austin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said breathing heavily.

"It's not my fault you were lost in writing in your book. I didn't even say what I said loudly." He replied.

I looked into his gorgeous, hazel eyes and got lost in them. He was looking into mine and he started to lean in. We kind of have these unresolved feelings for each other that we can't figure out. This has happened many times before but someone always interrupts one way or another. I think today we might actually kiss.

We were 1 centimeter apart when Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a jo—"She paused.

Austin and I sprung apart as soon as she started talking.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"Yes." Both Austin and I said at the same time.

We both wanted that kiss to happen for a while now and we never can finish our actions. I was extremely mad because I've been waiting for him to kiss for like, ever. I was fuming.

"Okay sorry. I'll leave. Damn." She said.

When she left, Austin and I just stood there awkwardly. Whenever I would look up to see him he would be looking at me then we'd both look at the ground. I finally found some guts and said something.

"Austin, why do you want to kiss me so badly?" I asked quietly.

He stayed silent for a little bit but then finally spoke.

"I wanted to kiss you because I really like you Ally. I just can't hold it in anymore. Do you know how hard it is to just be friends with you? You're the most beautiful, talented, wonderful girl I have ever met. I never wanted to break up with you and I'm mad at myself for not fighting for yo—"

I cut off his rambling by kissing him. He froze for a minute but then kissed back. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"That was very brave of you Miss. Dawson. Normally that's something I would do." He said cockily.

"You try things." I replied.

We just stared at each other for a moment before he pulled me back in to a searing kiss. He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance and I complied. Our tongues battled for dominance but he won considering I'm a very week person. We pulled away and smiled at each other once again.

"So, what do you think about going on a date with me tomorrow night?" Austin asked me.

"It depends. Will there be any interruptions while we're together?" I said.

"I'll make sure there's none." He responded.

"Then I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow Austin Monica Moon." I said happily.

We just stood there smiling like idiots at each other because we had no words to describe what just happened. The next thing I know is Austin's pulling me in to kiss him again. I just smiled and turned my head so he would kiss my check instead of my lips. He pouted so I gave and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go back to my house. I'm just going to close up the store a tad early today." I said.

"Sounds good to me. You know when out parents find out about us, they're not going to leave us alone about how it happened right."

"I believe you just said that we were just going on a date tomorrow night. I don't recall you asking me anything other than that." She said like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well then. Allyson Marie Dawson, would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I would love to be your girlfriend, Austin Monica Moon." I answered.

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. All I can think about right now is how happy I'm going to be for however long were together. I just hope nothing bad happens between us.

"Let's go home." I whispered in his ear.

As soon as I said that, we walked hand and hand towards my house. What a great day I thought to myself.


End file.
